


Burning Pile

by silenceonkey



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dadza, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), hah, sue me, tommys a villain now bitch, uhoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey
Summary: wOoOooOo  mother mother bitchh\VILLAIN TOMMY WOO
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	Burning Pile

**Author's Note:**

> heheeheheheh

_ All my troubles on a burning pile! _

Tommy threw his arms out, standing at the base of the L’manberg White House. 

Dream was beheaded, body and head laying beside him. 

Technoblade was locked in a room inside, stripped of his possessions. 

Phil was stuck in a hole, wings having been clipped by his own son.

Ghostbur was trapped in a 2x2 area, surrounded by water. 

He gazed over L’manberg, watching it burn as the citizens screamed at him.

_ All lit up and I start to smile! _

A cackle split his lips, blonde hair laying loosely around his face.

He picked up the smiley face mask from the man he had beheaded. 

Gazing at it, there was a flicker of something new on his face.

It immediately disappeared, the mask flying into the flames of what used to be L’manberg.

_ If I catch fire then I’ll change my aim, _

  
He heard Tubbo call his name, eyes finally finding his best friend. 

“Ah Tubbo! Come join me! I’m sure you want to see this place fall just as much as I!”

That earned Tubbo a lot of glares.

They were supposed to be his friends, but they believed Tommy just like that.

Tubbo trotted up, stopping in front of Tommy.

“When was this a TommyInnIt thing?” Jack’s voice echoed from the crowd.

Tommy raised his crossbow lazily, bursting into laughter when Jack shouted and blocked it.

“Tommy… why?” Tubbo reached out to him, laughing.

“Tubbo, Tubbo! I needed revenge, you have to understand. I did this for us!”

“But this was our home-”

"I already built us a new one,” Tommy waved his hand dismissively, smiling brighter now that Tubbo was there.

_ Throw my troubles at the pearly gates~! _

Hours later Tommy stood up, laughter finally having bubbled out. He grabbed a feather coated in blood, he had already led Tubbo to the glorious home.

_..and his room, which locked from the outside, Tommy demonstrated that addition after Tubbo had walked in... _

“Tubbo, go sit down. I’ll retrieve you soon so we can be kids again!”

Tubbo complied, he had already seen Tommy do a lot. 

Tommy scared him.

_ My mama, lonely maid! _

“Technoblade~” Tommy waltzed into the room with a chuckle, sliding the feather into his brother’s hand.

_ Got her buns in the oven, and she never got laid _

“Tommy! What the hell is that?! IS THAT PHIL’S?!” 

Tommy chuckled, “Of course it is big man, I wouldn’t give you something fake.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?! NOT EVEN I WOULD STOOP TO THIS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TOMMY! DON’T YOU CARE ABOUT US?! WE ARE YOUR FAMILY-!” 

His eyes glided down, a knife stuck out of his stomach. Tommy dropped some bandages into his hands.

“I was going to take you to dad Tech. Obviously you don’t want that so- clean up big man, I’ll see you soon.”

Tommy walked out, leaving his brother in a horrified state.

_ My papa, renaissance man _

Tommy waltzed into his Dad’s place next, passing him some berries.

“Tommy- you’re covered in blood! Are you okay?!” 

“Of course, I'm always okay dad. There's a nice house near here, sorry for leaving you in this pit.”

“Its uh- Its okay Tommy, don’ worry about it mate.”

Tommy led his dad out, smiling when he followed with no complaints.

_ Sailed away and he never came back again! _

“Dad- you aren’t going to run from me...are you?” Tommy’s voice cracked slightly.   
“No Tommy of course not, you are my son...” He thought about his other two,

“Good, we need to pick up Wil first but it’s really nice. A whole mansion just for the family and Tubbo!” He chuckled, arms wide.

“Wait here dad,” Tommy pulled out a boat, “and don't run. Cause i'll shove wilbur in the water.” His voice was dark, Phil looked disgusted.

After five minutes they were back, Ghostbur was calm but even he seemed a little scared by his younger brother.

_ All my troubles on a burning pile, _

Eventually they reached the house, Tommy leading them to their rooms and locking them in.

Tommy pulled out his communicator and messaged Quackity.

TommyInnIt: ‘Bring Techno to me before I kill you.’

He smiled when the response came, faster than he could have imagined.

Quackity: ‘ok’

_ All lit up and I start to smile. _

  
  
  


**Finally, they could be a family again.**

**Tommy cracked a smile.**

**Author's Note:**

> how you feeling now bitches :DDD


End file.
